Rozen Note
by Minimewcutie
Summary: Sure, the war between L and Kira was phenomenal, but it wasn't the only one. In fact, another battle has been going on for centuries between seven sisters. What happens when these two fights become one?
1. Light

Hai der.

Wow, my first fanfiction ever...I'm ashamed. I wish I was talented, but alas, I'm merely obsessed. Right, um...what should I say? Oh, uh:

I don't own Death Note OR Rozen Maiden...yeah...

* * *

_ Penelope Catcher_

_June 18__th__, 2007_

_Put in a coma in a car crash_

_Dies 3 days later_

As Light put his pen down, tomorrow's date caught his eye.

_June 18__th__…That's Sayu's birthday._

He let out a sigh when he realized that meant he would have to get his younger sister a gift.

_I can't forget important events like these, or else my family will get suspicious. Not to mention L and the Kira Task Force._

Grabbing his wallet, Light issued a quick "I'll be back later" to his mother, who only smiled.

_He must be getting Sayu's present. All the schoolwork really takes it's toll after a while, doesn't it?_

Light walked briskly passed the shop windows, glancing left and right for a suitable present for Sayu.

_Comics? Too boyish._

_Jewelry? Too mature._

_Dolls..?_

Really, Light knew that Sayu was far too old to play with dolls, but these weren't your run-of-the-mill Barbies. Something about their fine features, their porcelain skin, their dainty clothes, made him think twice.

An old, bronze bell chimed as Light entered the dusty store.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out. After hearing no reply, Light shrugged and continued walking around the store. He passed countless dolls, all seemingly perfect, until he reached the end of the aisle, where he stopped. There, propped up against an intricately designed box, was the most gorgeous doll he had ever seen. She had long white hair flowing down her back, skin so pale it was like milk, and eyes so red they pierced your soul.

"Quite marvelous, isn't she?"

Light whirled around to face the speaker of those words. A tall man stood behind him, his face partially covered by his blonde hair.

"Ah, yes, she is very realistic." Light said politely.

"One of the first dolls I ever made"

"Really?" Light looked at the man with new respect.

_For him to have made such a wonder, and have it be one of his first? Impressive._

"How much for her?" The words were out of Light's mouth before he could snatch them back.

The doll maker frowned slightly.

"Well, she's not usually for sale…" he began. A smile crossed his lips. "But for you, 4000 yen."

Light knew that this was extremely cheap for a doll of that quality, so he pounced on the offer before the man could change his mind.

"I'll take her".

When Light got to his room, he shut the door quickly behind him and locked it. As he placed the box that carried the doll onto his bed, a paper flew out.

"What's this?" he murmured.

_**Will you wind, or not wind?**_

_**_Yes _No**_

On a whim, he placed a check next to the Yes. The paper dissolved, and he heard a click as the box opened. Standing back, Light watched as the doll carefully got out and brushed herself off. She looked up when he gasped, and smirked.

"I am Suigintou, the first Rozen Maiden doll".

* * *

So...didja enjoy it? What? I'm sorry, please rephrase that in the form of a review :3


	2. Mikami

Dur dur dur.

I'm back.

With another.

And lookie! Stuff I don't own! Namely, Death Note and Rozen Maiden.

* * *

_Delete…Delete…Delete…_

All those criminals…all those sinners. Once upon a time he would have felt useless against them, but not anymore. Thanks to his God, Mikami was purifying the world, one monster at a time.

Mikami stretched his arms as he finished today's page of the DeathNote. Sirens began to wail outside his house, and Mikami tensed. _Do they know?_

_Of course not_ he told himself as he hid the notebook. _No one knows anything._

Reassured, Mikami decided to brave stepping outside to see what the commotion was about. As he opened the door, a young man holding a large case crashed into him. Several men in uniforms approached hurriedly.

_This fool deserves what he gets_ Mikami thought tersely. _Although…_

Glancing the box, he made a split second decision and shoved it inside his house, hoping the police hadn't noticed.

"Thank you, sir" said one of the cops to Mikami. "This man was seen shoplifting from a nearby store, and we chased him all the way here. I guess he dropped whatever he had taken."

"Just doing my part" said Mikami modestly. "What is his name?"

"We believe it to be Hotaka Kenta"

Mikami dipped his head in acknowledgement, hiding his smirk. _Hotaka Kenta…yes, you shall pay for your crime._

After the police said their farewells, Mikami went to go see if he could squeeze in one more name in the DeathNote when he noticed something wrong. The notebook, though meant to be hidden, was lying open on his desk. On a blank sheet, someone had written in large letters

**_Wind or Unwind?_**

Mikami was thrown off, and in his worried state of mind he accidentally tapped his pen against the first word. The letters vanished, and Mikami heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Who's there?" he called out. A young voice answered

"It is I, Kanaria, the second Rozen Maiden Doll!".

* * *

Trololol. Y'all can review if ya want :3


	3. The Wammy Boys Part 1

Wheee! A third chapter! And this one comes in three parts!

I don`t own DeathNote or Razon Maiden. But you know what I do own? 12 pairs of knee-high socks ^^

* * *

Roger honestly believed that letting the children out of the house once in a while would do them some good. How could he have known they would release all their pent-up energy in a single day? He was innocent.

Or at least, that's what he told himself as he watched over two dozen kids running around the mall, screaming and pushing each other, all while the aids tried in vain to calm them down. Deciding to try and take things into his own hands, he reached out and grabbed the first children he could touch, which just so happened to be a certain blonde and redhead.

"Aw, Roger, why'd you hafta ruin our fun?" whined Mello.

"Yeah, I was just about to beat Mells in a race to the food court!" added Matt, looking very disappointed.

"I'm sorry, boys, but you must calm down. We are in a public. Never mind how you act back at the house, here you will be civilized."

"Make us!" spat Mello, looking much angrier.

"All right..." Roger scanned the hallway and spotted exactly what, or rather, who he was looking for. "You must accompany Near from now on."

"What? Bull! I'm not going anywhere with that albino freak!"

"Then you're not going anywhere at all" Roger threatened. Mello, sensing defeat, backed down, but not without a few nasty words under his breath.

"Good. Now, run along and play nice"

"This sucks" muttered Mello as he and Matt slumped towards Near. "If we do anything fun, Near'll tell on us."

"We should try and make the most of it." said Matt, tiredly. "I mean, he doesn't say anything, how bad can it be?"

"It's not what he says, Matt. It's what he doesn't say" Mello declared darkly. Leaving a very confused Matt, the blonde boldly walked up to Near and proceeded to give him a couple punches on the shoulder, hard. However, Near didn't react; he simply stared at Mello, unblinkingly, and Matt realized what his friend had meant. _Those bottomless eyes...they look like so empty._ The redhead shuddered, pushed away his disturbing thoughts, and made his way over to Mello. "So, where do you wanna go, Near?" Matt asked politely. Wordlessly, the albino pointed towards a bright and colorful store. "Of course. Toys" muttered Mello. "Ok, whatever, let's go" He grabbed Matt by the hand, who in turn took hold of Near, and dragged them along.

For the first time in Mello's young life, he was as speechless as Near. Looking up, he had to crane his neck just to see the top of the shelf, upon which dozens, no, _hundreds_, of toys were placed. Suddenly, he wished his birthday wasn't so close; 15 was much too old to be playing with toys. Sighing with irritation, he latched onto Matt's arm and started tugging him away. "Come on! I wanna go have fun!"

"Mello!" shushed Matt, indicating worriedly at Near. "We can't just leave him, he'll tell Roger!"

Mello glanced at the younger orphan and smirked. "Trust me, he's not gonna notice. He's in freak show heaven"

Matt gave in and allowed himself to be pulled away.

* * *

kthnxbye


	4. The Wammy Boys Part 2

So, yeah. These chapters are short cause they're just the introductions. Once we get past those, I promise plentiful chapters!

One of these doesn't belong! Can you guess why?

1)DeathNote  
2)Rozen Maiden  
3)A cat

If you guessed "a cat", you're right! It's cause I own a cat, but not DeathNote or Rozen Maiden.

* * *

Near gazed wondrously at the piles of toys. He was happy Mello and Matt had finally left him alone, and he decided he wouldn't report them to Roger...for now. Smiling contently, the 12 year old plunked himself down in a beanbag chair and began solving a puzzle left on display. Just as he put the last piece in it's place, he glanced up and noticed something that _definitely _wasn't there before; a delicate doll, sitting with such poise that Near could have mistaken it for a real lady. Shrugging, he went in search of more puzzles, but he felt uneasy knowing that the doll was watching him.

Matt sighed when he recognized the mischievous gleam in his best friend's eyes. A gleam that often resulted in Matt getting scolded by Roger for bad behavior. "Mello, where you taking me?"

"Somewhere no one's been before"

Of course. Matt should have guessed. Mello was determined to be the best at everything he did, and his inferiority to Near only fueled that desire. Clearly, they were going somewhere they could brag about later. _Phew. That eliminates anything really illegal_

Mello honestly had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get far away from Near. After answering Matt's question, though, an idea sparked in his head, and he changed direction, making the redhead trip. "What was that for?"

"This way"

In mere minutes they were there. The storage area for discontinued toys.

"C'mon, let's look around!"

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?"

Mello stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Matt, a look of annoyance on his face. "Duh, of course not. Hence why we're here" The blonde bounded off in a random direction and began tearing through boxes in hopes of finding something really cool.

Matt walked along the rows of boxes more slowly, his gaze wandering left and right. Eventually, he found himself staring at two old boxes, propped up against each other. "Hey, Mells, check this out"

"You found something?" asked Mello, holding an armful of water balloons and playing darts. He dropped his findings to the floor and examined the boxes closely. "Wow, they look pretty old...I wonder what's in 'em..." He smiled and turned to Matt, who smiled back. "Well, why don't we find out?" Each grabbing a box, they sat down beside each other. "One...two...THREE!" Mello called. The kids wrenched open the boxes with all their strength. However, the lids opened with ease and the boys fell back in surprise. Peering over the edge, Mello spat. "Those are the girliest things I've ever seen"

* * *

/end/


	5. The Wammy Boys Part 3

Wow, these chapters ARE short. I'm pretty sure you don't even have to scroll down or anything!  
Eh, whatever.

All your base are belong to us. Save for DeathNote and Rozen Maiden

* * *

Inside the boxes were two dolls, lying there as though they were sleeping. Mello blew at his bangs in disappointment. "Seriously, I thought it was gonna be something cool, but these? Yuck." He prodded at one of the doll's cheeks, and flew back in shock when her eyes opened. Mello and Matt grew fearfully silent as they watched the doll get up stretch her back. She leaned over and rapped on the other doll.

"Hey, Souseiseki, wake up. Look at this awful place where in!"

Mello gasped silently when the other doll stood up and looked around. Suddenly, her mismatched eyes found the two boys, and she motioned to them.

"Suiseiseki, I think we have company". The one with the long hair whirled around to face Mello and Matt. "Who do you think you are, spying on us ladies when we wake up! That is so rude! And why are you gaping? Don't you know that's bad manners?"

_Ok, that's it_ Mello had had enough. No one talked to him like that, especially not some freaky doll. "Who the hell do you think YOU are? All we were doing was having fun, and suddenly our day is ruined when YOU show up and start nagging at us! You have no authority over us! Hell, you're a freaking doll! I could stuff you back in that box and be done with you!" Matt's eyes grew wide with appreciation. To have the guts to face some kind of obviously possessed doll? Skills.

The doll called Suiseiseki smirked a bit at the blonde's question. "We are Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, the third and forth Rozen Maiden dolls".

Eventually, Near had found his way back to where he started. When he glanced back over to the doll, he realized what had made him nervous. The doll was almost identical to Mello. She had the same small figure, golden hair, and piercing blue eyes. As much as he tried to keep his head down, he would still find himself staring into those eyes.

_Come now, Near. Superstitions are just random bursts of paranoia. There's nothing to worry about_. The albino finally decided to end his uneasiness and put the doll somewhere where it wouldn't bother him, preferably behind a wall. He walked over to the toy and paused; then, shrugging, reached out to pick it up. As his fingers brushed her cheek, Near felt a spark. He pulled back his hand and widened his eyes when the doll blinked and shook herself. She smoothed out her crimson dress and adjusted he bonnet, all while maintaining an air of extreme calm and collectiveness. At last, she faced Near, and curtsied slightly.

"Why hello there. I am the fifth Rozen Maiden doll, though you may address me as Shinku".

* * *

Herp derp, until next time


	6. L

Back again, with another update...not much going on.

Erm, I own nothing. Cause if I did, all hell would break loose.

* * *

Ever since he was orphaned as a child, L had worked hard to remain anonymous. Always changing hotel room, phone number and email address, never staying too long in one identity. Essentially, he kept behind the mask he had created. The only person he truly trusted was Watari, his assistant, and really, father-figure. So, on a Thursday night when L's phone began vibrating, L assumed it was his dear friend, calling to discuss something that couldn't be shared with the other members of the task force.

"Mhhm, hello, what is it?"

"Would you like to wind?" a childish voice on the other end of the line asked. L's mind worked quickly; the only people who actually knew this number were Watari and the members of the Kira Task Force. And because this was clearly not one of them, there was an 80% chance that someone was just prank calling, and had dialed a random number. 20% still stated that it was a threat, but L quickly dismissed that theory. He decided the best course of action would be to play along, and act like anyone else would if they got prank called.

"Who are you, damn kid! Prank calling decent citizens at an hour like this. And on a school night! You're parents would be ashamed."

There was silence, then,

"Please, would you like to wind?" There was a note of desperation, and L relented. It's not like saying 'yes' would reveal who he was. "Yes, yes, fine, I'll wind. Now don't call me again"

"That's OK, I won't have to!" The voice took on a bubbly attitude, and when the line went dead, L wondered what it had meant.

There was a knock on the door. After looking through the peephole, L opened the door to let Watari in, holding a large box. The elder placed the box on the hotel room bed and turned to face the detective.

"L, what is the meaning of this? I know I should not meddle in your affairs, but this morning I found this package by the door, with the hotel's address and labeled "To the man with the funny accent." I presume you know what that means?"

L's brain raced, thinking back to the strange phone call he had the other day. That might explain how they got his whereabouts (tracing the call), and why they only knew him by his voice. Debating the options in his head, he chose to open the package, so that he'd at least know what he's dealing with.

"Ah, yes, of course. Will you allow me to open this in private?"

L couldn't let Watari know the mistake he had made. It would disappoint him too much.

With a small nod, Watari left the room and closed the door behind him. The second the lock clicked into place, L dove upon the box, searching for signs of weapon-concealment.

Finding none, he slowly ripped apart the tape and lifted out a large box, about waist-height. L knocked gently against its lid, and was surprised to hear a small squeak. He opened the case with newfound curiosity, and simply stared when a doll stood up and looked wide-eyed around the room. Her gaze stopped when she met L's face, and she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hiya! Hina is the sixth Rozen Maiden doll!"

* * *

Yay


	7. Misa

This one goes out to that Mystery Fan, cause they actually reviewed. Thank you ^^

I own nothing. NOTHING!

* * *

_If Misa had to pick her favorite part about being famous and pretty, it would be the fan mail!_

Indeed, the model thought this as her manager gave her another armful of letters. She simply adored the attention; she loved how people gushed over her. It made her feel loved.

"Thank you very much, Higari!" The young man blushed as Misa closed the front door and made her way towards her bedroom. She giggled; Higari was new to this job, and she liked teasing him.

"Now, time to see what my loving fans think of me!" Misa slumped onto her bed and began to ruffle through her mail. One of her manager's jobs was to shred all hate-mail, so Misa had no fear in her heart as she searched through the pile of letters. She was about to open the first envelope when she heard another knock at the door.

"Sorry to bother you again, but you also have this package" her manager smiled sheepishly. Misa simply smiled and took the box from his hands. When her fingers touched his skin, he shivered. Higari walked away stiffly, and Misa had to laugh at his obvious awkwardness.

The star made her way back to the bedroom and laid the box on the floor. It was still sealed; though her manager sorted her mail, she had specifically requested that no one opens her packages. She liked surprises.

And Misa was certainly surprised when she tore open the box to reveal a detailed case, a little less than a meter off the ground. She hoisted it up onto her bed and debated whether or not to open it.

_There's no note…what if it's something dangerous?_

_On the other hand, what if it's Light-kun, giving Misa a gift?_

At this notion, Misa happily opened the case. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what lay inside.

She had long violet hair, tied up with two deep pruple flowers. She was wearing a simple yet elegant purple dress, and a rose covered her left eye. She was the most beautiful doll Misa had ever seen.

"Ooh, Misa was right! Light-kun DID send her a gift! Misa was worrying for nothing at all. Now she can unwind, and relax!"

At the mention of those fateful words, the doll's eyes snapped open. She slowly stood up and turned to Misa, who had not yet noticed.

"Hello"

"Eek!" The model shrieked and dove into a corner. She stared at the doll, visibly frightened.

"I am Barasuishou, the seventh and final Rozen Maiden doll.".

* * *

Toodles~


	8. Author's Note

Hai der gaiz.

So, normally I hate author's notes. I find them lazy and full of excuses. But today I felt you all deserved an explanation.

I wrote the first seven chapters of this story a while ago, and recently rediscovered them. After a bit of polishing, I posted them here, not thinking that anyone would notice. But some people DID notice, and now I have a small audience. So, I will be honest with you: I have not written anything else for this story. But I will. Just...not right now. Hopefully, I can get a chapter up every month or so, but first I'm gonna hafta completely revise my ideas.

In brief: There will be updates Just, maybe...in a couple months.

Thank you!


End file.
